Visiting An Old Friend: A Year Of Happiness
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Sequel. After Cell been defeated, Gohan and Videl decide to make up for the years they were apart from each other. But within a relationship comes with embarrassing and amusing consequences. No Bashing(Maybe).


_Hello! I hope you guys enjoy the last DBZ fanfic I made because I have a few comments saying that I need to make a sequel. So I thought, "What the hell?" I'll do it and I did! And I know I do not own DBZ, but I would love to see how Videl and Gohan really met as kids before the Cell saga and the Namek saga. Enjoy!_

**-Prologue-**

Somewhere in the mountain area, there inhabits the family of a human and a Saiyan living together with a caring son who is a half-breed Saiyan fighter. They are the Son Family and they lived in peace and harmony. But things made a direct turn of tragedy as Son Goku, winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and hero of Earth, passed away after saving the Earth from a biomechanical android of perfection known as Cell.

The family mourned from a heavy loss and friends gather round to pay tribute to the fallen Saiyan warrior. But it was that day that the Earth now lived in peace and no danger has ever occurred after the Cell Games. However, there was one who managed to defeat Cell and save the Earth in his father's place: Son Gohan.

Although Goku was gone, Gohan now follows the full-time responsibility of protecting Earth from evil like Frieza or Turles. But still, he had friends and family to help him. Gohan even had someone else in his quest as he couldn't have done it without her support. Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, have made his life better when it comes to wishing him luck on his battle and comfort a heavy burden inside his heart. But those two live up to their words and promise to be there for each other.

Right now, it has been since yesterday since Cell was defeated and Gohan was asleep still in his bed. He started to stir and his eyes were opening slowly to wake up. Gohan yawned and stretched his body to start his day.

Gohan was about to get out of bed, but something latched on to him around his waist. He looks down and smiled to see the only person to stay with him: Videl.

_'Hehe, she looks so beautiful sleeping like that. Seems like she don't want me to go anywhere.'_ Gohan thought as he remembers that he has a tail that grew after him and Videl's moment alone. Instead of shaking her, Gohan decided to pull a little joke on her.

He removed his tail from her leg and brought it up close to her nose to do something sneaky. He wiggled it around and heard a soft giggle.

"Heehee! S-S-Stop it! P-Please, heehee!" Videl felt her nose being attacked by something soft and moved her hand to swipe it away. Videl opened her eyes and her vision became blurry. As it regained her eyesight, Videl sees the first thing that made her smile bright as the sun. "You tease."

Gohan chuckled. "Good morning, Videl. How did you sleep?"

"It was good actually." She yawned softly. "You?"

"I slept great. I haven't relaxed like this in ages. I wonder why?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm, maybe you must have something to make you feel comfy." Videl moved her head on his chest and sighs in content. "I really do enjoy sleeping with my hero. You make me feel happy."

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm and tail around her waist to pull her close to an embrace. Ever since he and Videl got together, Gohan was more calm and happy. He really enjoys Videl's company and wish it could be like this forever. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice close by.

"Smile!"

The flash went off and the teens were wondering where it came from. They look at the doorway and see Chi-Chi holding a camera and waving to them. "Hello, you two! I can't help but say that I am lucky capturing this adorable moment! I wonder how Bulma reacts when I show her this picture."

Gohan blushed red. "M-M-MOM! Please don't do that! She will tell the others and they really gonna rip on me!"

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed to show off your girlfriend here!" Chi-Chi teased. "A cute couple like yourselves can have people saying the sweetest things and having you kiss and..."

"Oh, my Kami! You're making Videl-" Gohan was silenced by Videl's lips on his cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Don't be nervous, Gohan. And I won't feel uncomfortable around your friends. And your mom is cool." Videl looks at Chi-Chi. "Can I take a shower?"

"We have a bathhouse outside. You can use it if you want. I also got you something for you to wear since your clothes are getting washed now." Chi-Chi offered.

Videl nodded. "Thank you, Chi-Chi." She climbed out of bed and found herself something from the desk to shower with. Upon leaving, it was only Chi-Chi and Gohan left.

"So, young man, what are your plans for today?" She asked.

Gohan answered, "I was thinking of heading to Bulma's and giving her something that might repair Android 16. After that, I might just come back and read books. Since my arm is still recovering, I won't be training for a while."

"Good, because I need you to train that brain of yours soon. But..." Chi-Chi came inside his room and give him a motherly hug, "...I won't mind you doing that. I just want what's best for you."

"I know, mom. I can train and study without ever hardly trying. And thank you. Will you be okay here?" Gohan asked with concern.

Chi-Chi pulls away and answered, "Of course! Anyway, breakfast is ready and I already saved one for Videl."

"Awesome! Oh, and I need to take her home after leaving Bulma's. I don't want her father to be worried sick." Gohan mentioned.

"Okay, Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

After Chi-Chi left, Gohan was getting dressed in his casual attire and leaving his bedroom. But before he would go down to the kitchen, Gohan took a look outside to see the steam from the bathhouse. He couldn't help but smile as he can imagine his beautiful girlfriend looking when she comes out. After being away from her since childhood, he was glad to be reunited.

_'Kami, I owe you. You gave me an angel.'_ Gohan thought happily as he heads to the kitchen for the biggest Son breakfast surprise.

_I know it's short, but I'm just getting started. Right now, this is going to be based on how they become a great couple while exploring, meeting new people, and so much more. Feel free to pitch for ideas and hope to write more soon! Oh, there might be a bit of M-rated material coming soon. Ja Ne!_


End file.
